The End of Her Life And His
by onutza1997
Summary: They all say that behind every strong man lays a even stronger female . That was the case of Jonathan Crane but life decided to play tricks on him . Warning : Character and OC death . Please R&R. Suckish summary but the content is better


Its been three years . Three long years and nothing changed . Everything was so dead , so silent . I had no reason to smile anymore .All I ever loved and cared about is gone . She left me all alone and its all my fault . Why did I left her alone when it was my own duty to protect her ? I was foolish to think they wouldn't hurt her .

Her grave is cold . Broken down like my soul . I place my red rose on her broken down grave . The words are barely visible but I know its hers . It was chosen specially for her . Exactly on the same spot near the place where I first saw her .He remembered it so vividly .It was a dark summer night She was a dazzling young beauty . Her dark brown hair that went past her shoulder blades was fluttering in the mad wind . She looked lost and terrified . At that time I was just an intern who just happened to pass through the corrupted neighborhood on his way home . I was never very careful to the others well being but her voice caught my ears . She was tripped by a pocket stealer . I didn't like the look in his eyes . Never being a fan of violation . I found myself wanting to help the young woman . I was only a blooming youth , never accustomed to the dangers of the streets but my instincts told me I had to do something .

I was in no position to even attempt hand to hand combat so I resumed to using my wits . I managed to see the flaws in his actions . He dragged the beauty up by her arm . She yelped . I felt the anger begin to cloud my decisions . Well , if he wanted to play with fear he will show him who would win . Unbeknown to me , another human was looking at the scene before him . I saw him just as I was about to challenge the thug . He beaten the criminal until he was unconscious and then resumed to help the woman . I was fuming . _The Batman _. He was taking her away and I didn't like it . It wouldn't have been normal for me to step into the small talk that they had . I had no desire to look suspicious in _his_ eyes . So I waited until they were gone and then walked back home .

For weeks I tried to find her . My attempts were futile . I feared I might never see her again . But just as I was losing my hope more and more I saw her one day at the asylum . She had an interview for the new doctor post left vacant . All the staff knew that the doctor before didn't just left , he was murdered by one of the inmates but that information was never open for the public . I saw her distress so I decided to help her . I offered the lady a tour . She accepted . I asked for her name .

"Jessica."

Ahh what a beautiful name ! I found myself happy near her , and somehow I knew that this would be the start to something new . I paid no attention to the grounds we were passing , my eyes captured by her face and most important , by her eyes . I never saw such a dark blue before . Just like sapphires . And my ,wasn't she so pleasant . Already she told me about some of her childhood experiences and the reason why she wanted to become a doctor .

"I want to cure fear . Why leave the human species so helpless ? Why not eradicate this undesirable emotion ? "

I agreed . That was my purpose as well but I never had the change to confess because she was stopped by one guard who showed her was to where she would take the interview . With one last glance left for me , she managed to thank me for the tour and wish me a good day . I never got the chance to answer back but I smiled at Jessica just before she disappeared from my line of sight . I saw her eyes sparkle .

"Good bye , my love ." I said , my sentence dedicated to the dazzling female . I knew I would see her soon .

I wasn't disappointed . She received the post with ease . From then on , we were closer and closer . We become friends . Then best friends . The time spent in the asylum did us a lot of good since we worked in similar domains .

And one day it all changed .

I found myself in love . No , not that squishy lovey-dovey thing they say happens on television . No , I felt just like I found my true love . My half . I was scared to say this to her , but one day I mustered up my courage and decided to tell the truth .

Jessica smiled and confessed to me as well . I wanted to say more , somehow scared because I felt a fear of rejection . What if she thought I was joking ? She shut me up with a sweet kiss . I swear my heart was beating so loud that half of the population of Gotham could hear it . But she never left . Despite my sudden coldness from time to time , she was always there . Never away . She could always calm me with one of her sweet kisses . Her soft lips , her slow seductive voice and her eyes . I loved everything about her .

Again , my feelings were denied . I left her all alone inside a REC room in the asylum . With her were three lunatics , but they were tied down . Somehow , I don't know how , they managed to release themselves . They attacked Jessica . Butchered her . When I got back , her blood painted the walls , the lunatics shot dead in the face by some guards . I silently thanked them . But them I remembered about her . I falled to my knees . I lost all sense of dignity . I crawled to her and screamed my lungs out . I was devastated . She was gone . Forever .

A week after the tragedy and I still wasn' the same . I buried her all alone . Her family was dead before we even met . I found out she was the only survivor of a massacre in Minnesota . She never told me that . Maybe she thought I would reject her , make her go away . But she was so wrong . And when her grave was sealed off , I knelt in front of it , and muttered my silent promise . I would avenge her . I would make everybody see _our_ goal . I would make them face their worst fears , just as I was made to face mines .

I first experienced n the inmates in that filthy asylum . I had no regrets . She was the only thing that held me together , and now she was gone .

After half a year I decided to have my breakdown as a villain . I cooperated with Ra's al Ghul and I released my fear gas over Gotham . Hundreds screamed in fear , many more following those . I was in extasy . I couldn't help but pray in my mind for my Jessica . I wanted her to see . To watch as all those bastards died . I hope she was happy .

Of course , The Bat had to kill the fun . He thrown me in the filthy asylum . Now not as a doctor , but as one of the patients .And he even drugged me ! That bastard was going to pay . I would make Batman kneel to see his darkest fears become a reality .

And now , three years after all of this happened I am back to her grave . And I will always be here . Not for long because I know the gas is slowly killing me . I don't have long . And Gotham wouldn't miss me .They have Joker and Batman .

I coughed and fell down on her grave . It is time and I have no regrets . I fulfilled my destiny . I mae her presence known . I avenged her . Now I can leave peacefully . Somehow , in the corner of my eyes , I saw a dark figure . He must've been with joker , right ?

I had no time . I closed my eyes for the last time .

I am numb , but I hear a voice . Her voice

"Welcome home , my love ." She says .

well I tried , I tried to make him fit . Sorry if I made Crane to OOC . Oh , and I based this one-shot a tiny little bit on Batman Begins . Hope it doesn't suck that bad .

R&R Guys . Love you ! *wink*


End file.
